


[their song]

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how their relationship starts.</p><p>This is how their relationship builds.</p><p>This is how their relationship falls apart.</p><p>This is how their relationship ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[their song]

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [their song] because everyone has a different song that defines Cecil and Carlos’ relationship. Every couple and OTP has a song that defines them. (I personally think that the title of this piece is “Angeles” by Steve Carlson and Jensen Ackles.) But it can be whatever song you want. Therefore, I can’t tell you what their song is, so the piece is, in a sense, unnamed and open to interpretation. But this piece is about their song and how it relates to their changing relationship. (If you want the effect I intended to create while writing this piece then I suggest you listen to Angeles while reading it.)

When you first see him, it is the song you can never forget.

When he speaks, it is the lyrics beneath his words.

When you’re alone, it is on repeat on your iPod.

When he never calls, it is comfort in music form.

When he does call, it is the flutter of your heart.

When you describe him to them, it is your words.

When he dies, it is the rhythm of your tears.

When he’s alive, it is those magical words: “He’s okay.”

When you meet, it is hummed quietly in the twilight.

When you drive with him, it is the song on the radio.

When he kisses you, it is your pounding heartbeat.

When he promises to make you dinner, it is the sentimentality of the thought.

When he suggests moving in together, it is your elated response.

When you move in together, it is the music you sing along to.

When it’s your first time, it is your euphoria.

When you cuddle, it is sung softly in your ear.

When you’re together, it is all you hear.

And when you fight, it is under your raised voices.

When he is with another, it is the sound of their name whispered the way he whispers yours.

When he denies it, it is the trust between you crumbling.

When he packs up, it is the sound emanating from behind the closed bedroom door.

When you see him around, it is the pain of being ignored.

When you vomit into the toilet, surrounded by empty vodka bottles, it plays on your iPod.

When you wake up on the cold bathroom tile, it reverberates in your skull.

When he leaves town, it is stuck in your head.

When people ask you how you’re doing, it is the effort you put into not breaking.

When you lie and say, “I’m fine,” it is the solace of denial.

When you announce his departure to them, it is the weather.

When you delete the song and your iPod lies cracked on the floor, it is the sound of your broken heart.

When you cry yourself to sleep every night, it is the sound of your mourning.

When you’re alone, it is the sound that  _won’t stop playing_.

When you try to mend the broken pieces, it is everything you cannot bear to hear.

When you move on, it is the song you can never forget.


End file.
